Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex (Born 5 June) is Jimmy's secret girlfriend, arch-rival, and female counterpart. She is one of the main characters of the franchise and she helps her friends out on their adventures many times. Cindy is basically the hero-cute blonde role. She is a very smart, prideful, intelligent, competitive, and independent character. She was shown with these personality traits throughout the franchise. Cindy is an 11-year-old blonde-haired girl with green eyes. She wears a fading-green striped tank-top and wears her hair in a pony tail. In her debut, she wore a pink short-sleeved knee-length dress then a pink short-sleeved dress shirt with black jeans and pink sneakers and wore her hair in pigtails with two pink scrunchies. She's very good at tai-chi. Her best friend is Libby. She has a dog named Humphrey. In the non-canon Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, Cindy has a temporary relationship with Timmy Turner. Heroic/Good Acts *'Normal Boy': She saved the Earth by helping Jimmy to regain his knowledge. *'One of Us': Cindy and Jimmy head for Grandma Taters' house to stop her worldwide broadcast. After confronting the woman, Jimmy's friends capture him and tie him to a chair so that Taters can broadcast. Cindy enters, seemingly hypnotized but soon reveals that it's a ploy as she fights the zombies and Taters, and she saves Jimmy. Then Cindy and Jimmy restore people's minds. *'Movie': She comforts a depressed Jimmy when he starts crying and feeling sorry for himself, after realizing the whole thing was his fault. *'The Science Fair Affair': Jimmy's patented oil-generating machine malfunctions and places three people at the science fair in grave danger, until Cindy has the others use their science projects to stop Jimmy's invention. She saves Jimmy's father's life by stopping his invention. *'Stranded': Cindy saves Jimmy from getting eaten by a giant Venus flytrap, by pushing him away. *'League of Villains': Cindy, Libby, and Carl attempt to rescue Jimmy and Sheen from the League of Villains. *'Grumpy Young Men': This episode shows that Cindy is a scout girl who assists old people. *'Granny Baby ' Jimmy asks Cindy to help him in changing his grandmother's diaper. She complies and they head off to the store together. While at the store some nearby people begin to observe the baby speaking and they are shocked and enthralled. The people then begin to chase after Cindy, Jimmy, and the grandmother, and they then race home. Meanwhile, Jimmy's parents are on their way home early. Jimmy begins to quickly make the antidote, and sets Cindy on the job of completing the antidote. *'Beach Party Mummy': Cindy attempts to help her friends. Earlier she attempts to save Carl's life. *'Billion Dollar Boy': Cindy tried to plead to Eustace to stop trying to destroy Goddard, and he turned into her enemy immediately. When a heartbroken Jimmy thinks Goddard has died, Cindy seems very regretful. *'When Pants Attack': Cindy joins Jimmy and his friends, attempt to help them fighting pants. *'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1': Cindy saved Goddard and solved the entire incident so Jimmy could get home. *'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3': Cindy defeated Jimmy's computer based villain "Shirley" and saved Retroville. Gallery CindyArt.png||Cindy in her television self. Vlcsnap-2018-02-06-12h34m34s179.png Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 5.52.01 PM.png|Cindy Vortex's sweet grin Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy convincing a depressed Jimmy that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yolkians in the first place, but he's still their only hope of escaping the dungeon Screen Shot 2015-09-27 at 12.32.22 PM.png|Cindy Vortex without her pants on. Cindy Shoes.gif tumblr_mh5e9ewyvT1rraalgo1_1280.png|Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex's kiss Cindy hypnotized by Vampire Carl.jpg|Cindy being hypnotized by Vampire Carl vlcsnap-2018-03-09-11h10m11s067.png vlcsnap-2017-04-21-14h33m20s347.png Trivia *Cindy is of French, German, and Dutch descent, her mother is from France. Category:Female Category:Jimmy Neutron Heroes Category:Kids Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Time-Travellers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Rivals Category:Neutral Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tomboys Category:Vampires Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mischievous Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal